A Degree in Sekirei
by DragonintheLibrary
Summary: Going to lectures is difficult when you're trying to win a free for all battle to the death. As if Uni wasn't hard enough, how is Riley meant to revise with gorgeous women fighting each other all over the damn place. F/F
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So here's another story idea I've had for a while, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Riley shifted on her feet restlessly as she waited for the train to come to a stop and she could get out into the fresh air. She never really liked trains that much, the tightly packed people and sealed doors always made her feel slightly claustrophobic. Unfortunately for her, trains were the best way to move around the city short of the helicopters that always seemed to be flying about Tokyo airspace. She was unsure if there was always this many helicopters or if the sudden rise of MBI and it's crazy scientist CEO was the cause of them.

The train rolled to a stop and Riley passed through its doors before they fully opened, almost catching her satchel on the way out. Breathing a slight sigh of relief before dodging her way through the crowded train station, she quickly made her way down to the street without bumping into too many people.

Slowing her pace now in relatively open space, Riley managed to walk past an alleyway entrance just as a blur of grey came bolting out, straight into her. Letting out a grunt at the impact, colliding with a nearby parked car stopped her from hitting the pavement as she reflexively brought up her hands to steady the grey mass.

"Watch it." She coughed trying to get some air back in her lungs as she lowered her eyes to take in what she now could tell was a grey haired girl in an interesting outfit. "You going to comic con or something?" She asked, taking in the studded collar and what seemed to be claw gauntlets.

"What are you on about?" She responded with laboured breaths, most likely due to running like a madwoman, as she tried to push herself off Riley.

"The get up. What's with it?"

Before the clawed girl could have time for another breathy response the pair was interrupted by triumphant laughter.

"We've found you now so no more running. We're going to take you out of the game." A woman's voice yelled and Riley looked up in response to see twin sisters seeming alight with electricity.

Lightning suddenly shot itself towards the pair, giving barely enough time for Riley to dive to the side, the other girl still in her arms as the lightning barely missed them. The car exploded, pushing them further into the ground and causing nearby car alarms to go off. She vaguely heard screams and commotion of passer-bys but her ears were ringing a bit so it was hard to tell.

"Hey human stay out of this!" The same voice yelled angrily.

Pushing herself off the grey girl with shaky arms, Riley managed to regain her feet, pulling the other girl up with her.

"Why did you do that?" She questioned Riley as she looked up into the woman she collided with.

"Well excuse me for saving your arse."

"I didn't need your-" She protested before collapsing into Riley's arms, weakening her argument.

"Says the girl who can't even stand." She shook her head at the girl's stubbornness.

"Your fault." Came a laboured reply, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"How is this my fault?" She asks incredulously as she held the other woman.

"Stand down, you don't stand a chance against the both of us." Another woman's voice yelled down to them.

"Not alone but with my full powers..." She managed to get out, her voice trailing to a whisper as she looked up at Riley.

"Hey don't you dare wing her!"

The crackling of lightning could be heard and Riley turned her head to see the purple twin charging up and she prepared to dodge another attack.

Claws entered her peripheral vision and she twisted her head to avoid being poked in the eye, her eyes landing on the blushing face of the girl in her arms. She felt metal on her cheeks and tensed at the feeling. "Oh shit, they're real!" She thought, trying her hardest to remain still, despite the threat of the lightning twins. She really did not want to get sliced and diced today.

Rising on her toes to reach the taller woman, the blushing girl leaned in to embrace her ashikabi and claim her power. Their lips met, one falling into the kiss easier than the other without threat of cuts if she moved her head too much. Eyes still wide open due to the shock of everything that just happened, glimpsed black wings of light erupting from beneath her collared neck. By the time the kiss ended, Riley was very confused.

"Wire claws of my pledge, tear apart the guards imprisoning my ashikabi. No. 104 Haihane." She recited and introduced herself smiling sweetly at Riley before a evil grin spread across her lips. Spinning around, luckily avoiding slicing into her ashikabi's face, she faced the two twins revitalised.

"Now you're mine." She laughed and she leaped forwards, slashing her claws in the direction of the twins.

Seeing the winging and suddenly becoming nervous the pair shared a glance before managing to just leap out of the way, leaving claw marks in the concrete wall behind them.

Growling at the missed attack, Haihane looked up and taunted. "Who's running away now? I thought you said you could take me." She laughed again at the slight fear in their eyes and prepared to charge again.

"We only fight unwinged sekirei." The loudest one said, before quickly turning around and leaping across the buildings with her sister, moving as fast as they could.

Haihane was tempted to follow but remembered she had just found her ashikabi, who was far more important than some skimpy clothed cowards that she would soon tear to shreds. Losing her evil grin, she lowered her clawed arms and walked back over to where her ashikabi stood a bit shell shocked next to the car wreckage.

"Ashikabi?" She asked to get her attention.

Letting out a breath and running a hand through her long brown hair, Riley turned her gaze around the area, to the claw marks, the wreckage and then back to the grey haired girl. "Okay," She said nodding to herself. "I've lost it. Great. Just brilliant." She continued to talk to herself. "Hallucinations are just dandy." She chuckled a bit to herself before rubbing her eyes with her knuckles in order to clear the illusions from her mind.

Haihane walked up to her, offended at her ashikabi calling herself crazy. "This is real. You are my ashikabi and I'm your sekirei." She stated firmly and oddly seriously.

She took in a deep breath and shrugged, shortly looking towards the sky before decided that this hallucination did not want to go away. "Fair enough. Why not? This is real." She briefly hummed to herself as she put her hands into her trouser pockets. "Care to explain how?"

* * *

By the time the two women had reached Riley's apartment block, Haihane had explained the basics of the Sekirei Plan, an explanation her ashikabi accepted quite readily having chosen to just roll with this whole new weird reality she was now in. She let them into the building and was glad to see none of her course mates were hanging around as she made her way towards the stairs. She may have accepted all this sekirei business but she doubted anyone else she met would, not without seeing the stuff she had seen.

Riley groaned quietly as they came to the stairs, she ached slightly from the explosion and was not looking forward to the 4 flights of stairs she had to climb.

"What's wrong Riley?" She asked, having learnt her ashikabi's name on the way over.

"Nothing, just not looking forward to the stairs." She responded was a sigh.

Glancing around, the sekirei noticed the lift and pointed it out for her ashikabi's convenience.

At the mention of the lift, Riley just quickly shook her head and starting up the stairs at a brisk pace. Shrugging the other woman followed her lead, easily keeping up with her. They reached the flat in fairly good time and Riley let them both in, hoping no one would come out and talk to her when they heard her keys in the lock.

Entering the living space of the modest one bedroom flat, Riley barely managed to get out a, "Welcome to my humble abode," before the TV opposite the sofa turned itself on.

"Congratulations!" Boomed a male voice from the TV, making Riley jump. A man no other than MBI's CEO was yelling at her from her TV screen. "You have successfully winged No.104 Haihane and are now a proud participant in the Sekirei Plan!"

Riley could only really stare back for a moment, unsure how to respond to a talking television.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself Miss Wynn? You are now part of an amazing game of the gods!" Minaka boasted loudly.

"Yay?" She responded uncertainly, not entirely sure why he was talking to her when she had Haihane to explain everything.

"More enthusiasm would be nice." He pouted before moving his eyes towards the other woman. "I've seen you've found an ashikabi outside of the power of MBI Haihane, a shame to lose you but a place easily filled." He waved her off as if her absence in the disciplinary squad was of no consequence.

Noticing the backhanded comment, Riley jumped in reaching for the remote. "Well thanks for the visit or call I guess but Haihane already explained things to me and the aim of the game." She picked up the remote.

"The great prize at the end!" He announced dramatically. "For one ashikabi and their sekirei!"

"Yeah exactly." She confirmed. "So thanks but we've got it covered, I'll see you at the finish line." She stated assuredly.

"Cocky?" Minaka questioned with a laugh.

"Confident." She turned to look at her sekirei. "And for good reason." Facing him again. "I've got no doubt my girl's going to win this, you're going to regret not having her." She stated and pressed the off button at the end of her little speech.

Haihane was grinning at her when she threw the remote down and turned to face her. "Ashikabi..." she started but didn't seem to know what to say.

"How about I see you in action? You think you could have taken on those twins that attacked us?" She asked grinning, wanting to get some revenge of those that had attacked her girl and to eliminate the competition.

Mirroring her ashikabi's grin, she responded confidently. "Course."

"Good." She said hooking her finger in the metal loop of Haihane's collar and pulling her up into a heated kiss, the light of her wings filling the room. After the kiss ended she pulled barely a breaths width away and whispered. "Let's go hunting."


	2. Chapter 2

Riley sighed as she dropped onto a bench stretching her legs. "You think it wouldn't be this hard to find a pair of crazy twins shooting up the place while chasing unwinged sekirei." She stated before turning to the still standing woman, "It shouldn't take this long should it?"

"Probably not for an unwinged sekirei."

Breathing quickly through her nose is a slight laugh, Riley lent back on the bench, throwing her arms over the back. "Yeah those twins seem very good at avoiding actual competent opponents. If only we had a unwinged sekirei to bait them with." She sighed again as she looked to the sky, it was getting late and she really wanted to see those blasted twins destroyed by her sekirei before the day was up. Bringing her eyes down to rest on her girl, she couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Come here." She said softly, indicating with her hand for Haihane to move closer.

As soon as she was in reach, Riley grasped her waist and pulled her closer so that she was standing between her legs. "It's a shame I won't be seeing you in action," she said staring into grey eyes, "but I'm sure we can find some other way to spend the rest of the day." She grinned pulling the other woman's body closer to her own.

Grinning back as she rested her claws on the bench, looking down at her ashikabi, who was finally shorter than her when sitting, she lent in to say, "Don't worry ashikabi you can still see me in action tonight."

BOOM!

The sound of an explosion ripped through the air, causing Riley to flinch into her sekirei. Haihane laughed as she looked down at her tensed sekirei.

"Shut up," She said looking away from the other woman and a blush coloured her cheeks. "Too many things have been exploding next to me today."

"You know we plan to go towards that explosion right?"The clawed girl asked teasingly.

"Yep but I'm not worried because this time I've got you from the get go." She gently pushed the other woman back so she could stand up and look for where the smoke was. "I'm just hoping my ears don't suffer permanent damage." She said briefly rubbing her ears which had thankfully stopped ringing hours ago.

Spotting the smoke, the pair shared a quick glance before taking off in it's direction, hoping not to miss the twins.

* * *

As they drew closer to the commotion, the pair had to weave and dodge out of the way of fleeing pedestrians who were probably doing the smart thing but getting out of harm's way. They got past the last of the distressed obstacles in time to see a brunette woman get struck by lightning mid run, forcing her to smash into the ground. What appeared to be a scythe slid from her grip and stopped a few feet away from where the pair stood.

"Damn," Riley muttered at the force of the blow before turning to her sekirei, "Guess we found our bait."

Haihane smirked in response, "Want to wait our turn or intervene?"

"We've spent all day looking for them, I'm not waiting another minute." She turned her eyes back to where the twins had just landed in the distance, completely focused on the unwinged sekirei. "Destroy them."

They shared a grin before Haihane took off at an inhuman speed and leapt at the twin, claws at the ready. Unprepared for the attack, the twins hesitated before attempting to jump away, the lighter dressed one taking a misstep and received a deep gash to her left leg for her mistake.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The darker one yelled.

"Terminating you." Haihane responded with an evil grin.

"You didn't even identify yourself." The lighter one said, leaning heavy on her good leg.

"Really?" Riley asked incredulously having moved closer to the battle, standing next to the scythe but out of reach of the downed sekirei who was trying to get control of her limbs after the direct hit. "You want us to play by the rules when you're going around chasing unwinged sekirei? Did you introduce yourselves when you attacked my girl? And what's with this two on one bullshit?" She yelled getting angrier at the audacity of the twins, calling on the rule book only when they were threatened.

The two sekirei shared a slightly concerned glance but before they could decide on anything Riley continued.

"I don't give a damn who you two are, I only care that you're taken out of this game today." She said with barely controlled anger. Meeting the eyes of the clawed sekirei, she gave a nod which Haihane returned.

Suddenly she lashed out, claws slicing towards the nervous looking sekirei who again could only dodge to avoid serious injury, the lighter twin landing with a pained hiss as she stumbled onto her bad leg.

"Fine, have it your w-" The darker one yelled before jumping back to avoid a claw as Haihane relentlessly swiped at them and pressed the attack. "Hibiki!" She yelled, reaching for her sister's hand as lightning started to charge up.

"Watch out!"

Heeding her ashikabi's warning, Haihane dived out of the way as lightning struck where she once stood, ripping up the asphalt and sending it in every direction. Landing in a crouch, she flashed her teeth before lunging straight back at them.

"Separate them, they need to be connected to each other to produce that lightning." Riley advised, hoping she was right and that the lightning would at least be weaker when they were fighting alone.

Changing directions slightly, Haihane aimed herself towards the joint hands while slashing at both twins, forcing them to leap apart in order to avoid losing a hand. The darker one recovered quicker than her twin but their opponent wasn't after her, she instead focused on the weakened sister. Concentrating solely on Hibiki, she closed in on her quickly as her injury was slowing her down. She clawed at her viciously, grinning the whole time as cut upon cut tore through clothing and flesh.

"Hikari!" She let out a pained scream as she landed on her bad leg, it buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground, throwing up her arms to try and block her vital organs from getting sliced to ribbons.

Her sister responded in kind, though her scream was laced with rage as she flung herself at Haihane charged with electricity, though not nearly as much as when combined. She collided with the clawed sekirei, throwing her off her sister as they hit the asphalt together, rolling. The scuffle was painful for both, Haihane's metal claws conducting the electricity while they dug into the lit up twin.

Riley grimaced at the sight but had to stop herself from doing something stupid. She would only get in the way and she had to have faith that her girl could handle herself in a fight.

Haihane kicked out at the twin, catching her in the gut and giving herself enough momentum to get out of the close quarters and away from the lightning. Leaping back as Hikari regained her footing and continued to come after her, the clawed sekirei rolled her aching shoulders, sparks flying off the end of her claws with the fading electricity.

The other sister was still floored, clutching her wounds in a hope to slow the bleeding. As Riley eyes flicked back to her to check she wouldn't double team her sekirei and then back to the raged sister still pursuing Haihane, an idea on how to help came to her.

"Haihane, norito!"

Hearing her ashikabi yell, Haihane twisted on the balls of her feet, dodging her opponent before leaping towards Riley. She skidded to a stop before her, a grin on her lips and blood dripping from her claws.

"Claws down, I don't want to be skewered." She half joked before cupping Haihane's face in her hands and pulling her into a quick kiss. Pulling back to smile down at her, she softly said, "Go get 'em."

Hikari had gone to follow but had come to a halt as the words registered with her. She pulled a phone from a hidden pocket in her outfit, fumbling and nearly dropping it before managing to use speed dial. Bringing it to her ear she started talking a mile a minute but it was too late, Haihane was already turning around reciting her norito.

"Wire claws of my pledge, tear apart the guards imprisoning my ashikabi." Her grin grew as she stated her vow to her ashikabi and stalked towards the twins.

Hikari dived towards her sister, fear clear on her face as Hibiki tried to regain her footing but she had lost a lot of blood. She reached her as their enemy leaped into the air, clutched her sister and held her tight.

Mid air, Haihane raised her claws and yelled,"Talons of Execution." Bringing her claws down, slicing through both sisters and asphalt in one strike, blood splattered everywhere and the symbols on their necks faded.

Everything was still after the ultimate blow, all the pedestrians having fled at the start of the battle, leaving a deserted damaged street. No one moved for a moment as what just happened sank in. They had won and the twins were terminated. It was only when Haihane turned back to her with a grin, that she heard a groan from in front of her and remembered the unwinged sekirei. Stepping between the woman and her weapon, she hoped the sekirei was too injured to do any real damage to her. The woman glance quickly between the pair, from the human blocking her path to the her sister sekirei who hadn't yet moved from her spot over the defeated twins.

Raising her hands in a gesture of peace, Riley said, "Hey look we don't want to fight you. We were only here for the twins." She explained before adding, "Plus we did just stop them from electrocuting you to death so..."

The woman thought about it for a moment before nodding, "You probably want to get going then, you wouldn't want to be here when their ashikabi arrives." She pulled herself to her feet, slightly unsteady from her aching muscles.

"Yeah that's a good point." She turned her head towards her sekirei and yelled over to her. "Well done on the fight Haihane, shouldn't we be heading off now?"

She smiled at the praise before answering, "In a bit, last respect to my fallen sisters is to wait with their bodies until MBI picks them up."

"Oh, okay then." She said, putting her hands in her pockets as they waited.

It wasn't long before the sound of helicopters could be heard and they soon appeared over the buildings ahead of them.

"We can go now." Haihane said, turning her back to the bodies and walking over to her ashikabi who also turned and started heading back the way they came, unconcerned with the other sekirei. The other woman glanced sideways at the clawed sekirei before moving as quickly as she could to her scythe. Haihane just kept an eye on her as she moved closer to her partner. Deciding it's probably the best idea to leave the scene of the fight, the unwinged sekirei followed the pair as they walked away.

As the trio moved away and the helicopters were hovering above the fallen twins, a scream pierced through the air causing them to glance back in time to see a man running towards the sisters. He caught sight of Riley and the sekirei and screamed at them,"Bitch!"

"Ignore him." Riley said as her sekirei went to teach the man to respect her ashikabi. "He won't come after us unless he's an idiot and I think he's too preoccupied with his sekirei." She continued walking and the other two followed, the man's cries echoing after them, heard even above the helicopters.

* * *

They were streets away before any of the three spoke again, when they were no longer surrounded by deserted streets or the cries of an ashikabi. Slowing to a stop, Riley turned to the new sekirei.

"We should probably head our separate ways." She said as she looked the woman up and down, taking note of the damage, most of it taken by her outfit. "The twins really ruffed you up. You can stop by mine to clean up, perhaps borrow a shirt." She suggested, her eyes flickering to the woman's chest.

"Pervert!" She accused, covering her breasts with the arm not holding the scythe as she blushed bright red.

Riley merely shrugged and continued before Haihane could defend her honour. "Maybe but there are a lot of pervs in this city, walk around like that you might attract the perverted ashikabi." She shrugs again. "Your choice." Turning, she started walking again and after a hesitation, the unwinged sekirei followed.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Yomi, No.43."


	3. Chapter 3

**UN: Woops been over a year. Here's an update, enjoy :) (also fixed some spelling mistake/typos on previous chapters).**

* * *

Riley realised a bit too late that it would have been easier to sneak two weirdly dressed and one partially naked women into her apartment if it had been earlier in the day rather than the 10pm it was. It had taken most of the day to first find the twins then trek all the way back from where they'd found them, especially with a slightly injured sekirei, who had refused her help but thankfully had accepted her jacket leather jacket so wasn't just walking around with her breasts out. Riley didn't really want to deal with the attention that would bring. It would have been great to not have to deal with anyone once she reached the apartment building but unfortunately this place was mostly filled with students and this was the time they were all awake, ready to go out or stay in drinking, even on a weekday.

Sighing slightly as she came to the door into the building she turned back to the girls and said, "Whatever I say, just go with it because I can't actually explain you two."

Haihane just nodded with Yomi crossing her arms over her borrowed jacket with a muttered "Fine, just don't say anything perverted."

Rolling her eyes, Riley just muttered to herself, "Yeah, 'cause that was my go to cover story." She opened the door and walked in, heading directly to the stairs, smiling somewhat awkwardly at those that made eye contact. She felt kind of bad for not using the lift with Yomi's injuries but she really didn't want to get stuck in a lift with a bunch of her peers questioning about the two sekirei. Especially because she wasn't sure how either girl would react and if it would lead to violence.

Making it to the stairs, Riley rushed up, Haihane on her heels and with a quick glances confirmed Yomi was soon behind them. People gave them a few weird looks but no one said anything outright to them. She was slightly winded by the time they made it to her floor but she was so happy to be near her door she didn't care. Grabbing her keys from her pocket, she had almost reached the door when her coursemate stepped out.

"Hey Riley, you going to the-" A young man stepped out of his apartment a few doors down, stopping mid question when he noticed the ladies behind her. A suggestive grin spread across his face. "Or are you having a different kind of party here?"

Heaving a great mental sigh, she smiled tightly at the guy, not really wanting to deal with this right now. It would have been so much easier if the girls where wearing normal clothes and weren't armed to the teeth. "Shit, I should have hid their weapons." She thought before answering, "Hey Genta, we're just coming back from a gaming society fancy dress party and I'm kind of busting for the loo so if you'll excuse us." She reached for her door, trying to get the keys in as quickly as possible.

"What you looking at pervert!" Yomi growled from behind her, making her nearly drop her key and turn to glare back at her.

"We're so close, don't attract anyone else." She thought and tried to convey with her eyes but the scythe wielding sekirei was glaring at her coursemate who when she turned was eying her ripped costume. Or what he could see around her jacket. She pointed her weapon threatenly at the man, Haihane standing still, looking amused by what was about to happen.

Stupidly, Riley reached out and grabbed the handle of the scythe, trying to push it away from Genta while still trying to put the key in with her right hand. She considered giving them to Haihane but she still had her claws on.

Before she could say anything, Genta stepped back slightly rising his had in a peace gesture but not look at all scared, saying "Wow calm down, was only admiring your costume. What's with all the metal work? What are you meant to be?"

Managing to somehow put the key in and stop Yomi from attacking the guy, though she mostly assumed the reason Yomi wasn't actually forcing past her was thanks to Haihane standing right next to her, she twisted the key and opened the door. Trying to be done with this as quickly as possible, she indicated for Haihane to get in before glaring and indicating at the other sekirei too before letting go of the scythe and turning to face her coursemate. "Well if you don't know what characters we are, I'm not explaining it to you." She said as if their apparent costumes should be obvious. "Have a good night." She turned around and followed the girls inside.

"Yeah, you too."

She heard him laugh and he walked back down the corridor and just locked her door behind her.

"Well that was fun." Haihane grinned.

"Which part?" Riley asked bemused. "The fighting or the awkward encounter in the hall?" She pushed off the door and walked further into the apartment, heading to the bathroom.

"Mostly the fighting but would have been funny to see that Genta guy get sliced up for staring at Yomi's indecent state." She snicker at the last bit. She was a few steps away from the other sekirei but close enough to attack if she tried anything. Plus the look of outrage on her face was priceless to Haihane and made her laugh more.

"How dare you call me indecent you-" Yomi yelled, trying to come up with an insult but was interrupted as Haihane just laughed more, holding her stomach.

Riley came back holding a first aid kit to see Haihane clutched over laughing and Yomi about to swing her scythe at her. "Hey!" She called to get their attention which surprisingly worked. "Weapons by the door." She pointed. "I have a no blood shed policy in this flat. My deposit will not cover any sekirei battles or blood stains, okay?" She looked at them sternly.

Yomi frowned but relented against the ashikabi who had technically saved her life and went to lean her weapon on the wall by the door. Haihane caught her breath from laughing and grinned at her ashikabi and started heading over to her.

"I mean you too Haihane, gauntlets by the door." And in the response to the forming pout she added, "Plus making out is far less dangerous if I don't have to worry about being impaled." She joked and instantly saw her sekirei's face light up as she quickly spun round to go take her gauntlets off. Looking to the unwinged sekirei, now thankfully unarmed, she gestured to the sofa. "Why don't you take that jacket off and I'll take a look at your injuries."

"Of course a perverted ashikabi such as yourself would try to undress me as soon as my weapon was down." She accused before an evil glint filled her eyes as she took a step forward, "But I don't need a weapon to put a filthy human in her place."

Riley eyebrows raised at the implications of the tone used to threaten her but before she could say anything, Haihane suddenly had Yomi pinned against the wall by her throat with her bandaged hand, one gauntlet remaining on the other. "Maybe I should put you in your place." She growled, an edge to her voice as she brought her claw closer to the wide eyed sekirei. "Threatening my ashikabi was a huge mistake."

"I literally just said no fighting in the house." Riley sighed, not really bothered by Yomi's threat especially knowing Haihane could protect her. The protectiveness was cute but she really didn't want them to take down her building with a fight, even it it might be a relatively short one sided fight, she didn't want to risk it. "Yomi if you don't want to be here you can leave." She stated firmly. "Haihane back up."

She cast her ashikabi a questioning glance but did as she was told, flexing her clawed hand as she glared down the other sekirei.

"Now you can take my jacket off and leave, or take it off and let me have a look at your injuries. Your choice."

Recovering her disdainful expression but still looking slightly wary at the clawed sekirei, Yomi responded apparently not completely scared or not caring too much for her health, "Why would I want your perverted gaze studying me for injuries " The last word was dripping with contempt.

Riley just laughed. "Well you can do it yourself if you like, bathroom's over there." She pointed behind her. "Just thought it would be easier for someone else to patch you up, that and if you've got any injuries on your back." She shrugged and held out the first aid kit to her.

"Humpth." Was her only response as Yomi moved towards the sofa, shrugging off her jacket and she sat down with her back towards the ashikabi.

Turning to her sekirei she shrugged, before flicking her eyes down to the claw and back up again. Haihane sighed and went to put it back but Riley asked her to wait, walking over. Pointedly looking at the claw she said, "Keep that arm down." Smiling as she leaned down, cupping Haihanes cheek as she lent in for a kiss. The sekirei rose on her tiptoes to meet her as her wings lit the room.

"You're adorable when you're protecting me." Riley whispered against Haihane's lips, seeing her blush before pulling back. "Now go disarm." She grinned down before turning back to the basically shirtless girl. "So let's see how badly those twins roughed you up."

The injuries weren't too bad, a few scraps here and there and a lot of aching muscles from both the fleeing and being electrocuted, but it seemed over all that sekirei were pretty sturdy creatures. Yomi has mostly taken to silent disdain about Riley patching her up rather than comments about her pervertedness, and just sat there slightly fuming and blushing from the attention.

Haihane had gone to raid the kitchen for snacks and to see what she could russell up for cooking but after instantly cutting herself while preparing vegetables, Riley told her to just grab some drinks and leave the cooking to her. She didn't understand how someone with metal claws for hands could be so clumsy with a knife but it sure did explain all the bandages. Riley was lucky she has managed to avoid injury so far with how many cuts that girl had given herself.

Finishing up with the last bandage Riley said, "All done. Now I'll just grab you some spare clothes but first," She turned to her sekirei and indicated her over, taking her hand that had mostly stopped bleeding and cleaning it so she could wrap it up. "I hope this was accidental and not you resorting to fake injuries to get me to play doctor for you." She half joked.

"Of course not." Haihane denied. "I'm not jealous of you banadaging up that perverted sekirei," She threw the sekirei's own insult back at her but Yomi merely turned her head away. "Anyway," She lent in, "I'd rather you unwrap my bandages instead."

Riley's face heated up at the suggestive tone and comment, her eyes flickering down to Haihane's bandages body.

"Perverts." Yomi muttered, abruptly standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

Haihane laughed and Riley chuckled before grabbing the first aid kit and gathering up the supplies. "You shouldn't say things like that just to provoke her." Riley lightly admonished her.

"It was only partially to annoy her." Haihane responded innocently.

Smiling back at her, she passed her the first aid kit. "Put this back in the bathroom will you, I'm gonna grab Yomi some clothes." Nodding Haihane grabbed the kit as Riley got up and headed to the bedroom. "You coming Yomi?" There wasn't a verbal response but she heard her follow. Reaching her wardrobe, she pulled open a draw and rummaged through it, taking a quick look back the half naked/ half bandage sekirei that was looking around her room, arms crossed. "You're only slightly shorter than me so my clothes should fit you." She said turning back to searching.

"I hope you don't expect me to share your bed. I will not lower myself to sleep in the same space as one such as undeserving as you." Contempt filled her voice.

Smiling into the draw, Riley couldn't help think to herself, "She speaks. But apparently only to insult me when Haihane isn't around. Must be still wary of her. Then again she is unwinged." Finding a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a bed top, she moved to hand them over to the sekirei. "No I expect you to sleep on the coach." She said, raising her eyebrows at the sekirei challengingly. Then turned and pointed at a draw, "Underwear and bras in there, I'm gonna go make dinner." And with that she left to go cook before Yomi could respond and before Haihane decided she was too hungry and started without her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Realised the italics don't seem to be copying over in my stories so I'll try and go back to fix that, for now here's chapter 4 :)**

* * *

Preparing dinner went by with a surprisingly lack of injuries, mostly due to Haihane being regulated to supervising and Yomi merely returning to her spot on the sofa, dressed in Riley's comfy clothes. Riley ended up just making ramen and vegetables, trying to add nutrients to her limited supplies, in portions way bigger than even a half starved student could manage but Haihane assured her it was necessary. And it definitely was.

As they sat on the floor around the small low table, space was limited in her student accommodation, Riley sat, noodles partway to her mouth as the two sekirei devoured their portions. It was kind of impressive if not terrifying with how she was apparently meant to keep a sekirei fed with enough energy to fight other sekirei. Seemed like this plan didn't take into account broke students.

"Hmpth." Yomi placed the bowl back down, crossing her arms and turning her head away from the pair. She seemed to have decided the not talk to either of them, and was just going to keep an air of disdain about her.

Chuckling slightly and remember she still had food left, Riley dug in to catch up.

"That was delicious ashikabi." Haihane declared grinning, leaning in to give the other woman a peck on the cheek since she was mid stuffing her face. Riley smiled around her fork and carried on trying to clear her bowl.

Turning back to the other sekirei, she got a small smirk on her face before saying. "That was a lovely meal my ashikabi made for us, don't you think so pervert?"

Yomi merely tightened her crossed arms and turned her head more away from the pair.

Riley gave Haihane questioning look but decided to carry on eating and see how it played out, hoping they hadn't forgotten the one rule already.

"Hmm?" The bandage woman hummed, stretching her legs out towards Yomi, pointing her socked feet, having abandoned her shoes by the door before sitting down. "Shouldn't you thank my ashikabi for providing you, not her sekirei, with a lovely meal?" She continued in a fake innocent voice, stretching her legs more so they just touched Yomi's crossed legs.

Yomi merely glared, apparently trying to hold in saying something, most likely rude, in response.

Smirking more, undermining the attempted innocent voice, Haihane started poking Yomi with her foot while saying, "Isn't it the polite, respectful thing to thank my ashikabi for providing for you and clothing you and sheltering you and-"

Her list and pokes got cut off as Yomi stood up, grinding out a fine at Haihane and a terse "thank you" before angrily grabbing all the bowls and storming off into the kitchen. Heavily putting the cutlery in the sink and turning on the tap.

Confused, Riley turned to her sekirei. "How did that that interaction lead to her doing the dishes?"

Haihane merely shrugged, laughing as she crawled over to the human, straddling her thighs and sitting in her lap. She wrapped her arms around her neck as Riley brought her arms to rest on the sekirei's hips, steadying her. "So how about we have some dessert ashikabi?" Haihane asked flirtatiously as she leaned forward.

Smiling back and meeting her half way, Riley kissed her girl, drawing her body tight against her as the kiss went on. She hardly even noticed the light anymore, though the bang of a bowl being set down brought her back to the situation at hand. Pulling back slightly but not letting the other woman go just yet, she whispered, "While I'm sure I'd thoroughly enjoy our dessert, I think it's probably best we save this for later." She flicked her head backwards. "When we don't have an audience or judgemental housemate."

Pouting briefly before laughing she merely responded, "Pervert would probably enjoy it."

"Still, we should probably both rest. It's been a long day." She didn't let go though.

"Probably." Haihane mumbled before leaning back in for another kiss which despite what she said, Riley happily recipucated before pulling away a minute later.

"Why don't you get comfy in bed, I'll be there in a minute?" She said, trying to actively not doing anything too intimate in front of the other sekirei.

Reluctantly pulling out of her ashikabi arms she stood up and headed for the bedroom but not before stopping and turning back to Riley with an evil glint in her eye. "I'll be waiting for you in bed my ashikabi." She said suggestively before winking and entering the bedroom.

Riley half choked, half laughed at the woman's antics, bringing her hands to up to rub her heated face. This was all kind of sudden and while she was totally for a gorgeous woman flirting and making out with her, she was hardly used to it. It certainly didn't help that they had a particularly disapproving guest hanging about. Speaking of which.

Standing up, Riley walked over to the cupboard to grab some extra bedding before pulling out the sofa bed. Looking up she saw Yomi standing cross armed, glaring at her. Feeling bad about all the teasing Haihane was doing to the woman, she took pity on her. "I wouldn't take all of Haihane's comments to heart by the way, she's just teasing you," She told her. "Mostly." She smiled sheepishly before gesturing to the bed.

"Luckily as a student, I'm always prepared for someone crashing at my place instead of walking home alone. It's been a long day so I'd suggest we all get some needed sleep." She said lingering as Yomi didn't say anything. "Well night then, bathrooms there and help yourself to a drink if you need… and yeah goodnight." She swivelled to face the bedroom, done floundering about.

"Riley," She heard quietly behind her, hardly believing the woman knew her name. She turned to look back as the sekirei continued, "Thank you for saving me from those twins and for letting me stay while I look for my ashikabi."

Riley was slightly shocked to hear the sincere words of gratitude from the unwinged sekirei and wasn't sure how to respond. "Er yeah no problem." She rubbed her left arm with her right hand, unsure want to do or say next.

Then the mood shifted and Yomi recrossed her arms with a huff. "Even if you are a perverted ashikabi."

Laughing at the break in tension and getting used to this insult by now, Riley just shook her head and said, "Goodnight you hypocrite."

"Goodnight pervert." She heard to her back as she closed the door behind her chuckling and was greeted to the sight of her girl cuddled up in the duvet, looking reading to pass out. So much for her teasing comment. Stripping out of her clothes and bra, Riley didn't bother to put on pajamas but rather flicked off the light and rushed to join her sekirei in bed in just her underwear. Snuggling under the covers and up to Haihane, Riley smiled to herself at the perfectness of this end to a day, cuddled up to her girl.

"You're gonna earn that reputation of pervert coming to bed like that." Haihane teased, cuddling in close too, a large bed shirt bunching up as she curled into the little spoon.

"Not my fault I overheat and don't usually wear them." Riley sulked into her sekirei's shoulder become grinning at an idea. "If you have a problem with it, you can alway join Yomi on the sofa bed instead of with this pervert."

"Ouch." Riley laughed as Haihane softly elbowed her in the stomach.

"Not funny." She pouted.

"I thought it was hilarious." She chuckled a bit before pulling Haihane in tighter and closed her eyes, ready to let her exhaustion drag her to sleep. The last thought she had before she drifted off was, _"God, I hope she doesn't try to scythe us in our sleep."_

* * *

Bleep Bleep Ble-

* * *

Bleep Blee-

* * *

Ble-

"Ughh what is that noise?" Groaned Haihane from pressed up to Riley's chest, curling in further to her ashikabi's warmth.

"It's my annoying loud alarm." She groaned back, pushing the phone under the pillow and forcing her eyes to stay closed.

"Why did you put on an alarm?" The sekirei mumbled.

"Ughh because I have- shit!" She exclaimed, shooting up and half bringing the cuddling sekirei with her.

"What?" Haihane griped, apparently not ready to get up despite the other woman's distress.

"I've got fucking lectures and I've been snoozing my alarm." She said, grabbing her phone and untangling herself out of the bed. "Carry on sleeping, I need to get ready." She grabbed some clothes for the day and bolted to the bathroom with them in her arms, passing a barely conscious Yomi on her way.

Riley took the quickest shower she could manage, drying as fast as she could before pulling on a shirt and trousers, her hair still damp. Checking the time and swearing under her breath, she put on some toast before rushing to her satchel that she'd dropped careless by the sofa when they went hunting the previous day. Slinging it over her shoulder before grabbing her shoes by the door and just plonking her butt down and putting them on there on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Yomi question, more tired and confused than her usually accusatory tone.

"Being late." Riley merely responded before hearing her toast pop up and heading back to the kitchen, grabbing butter and spreading it over the mostly burnt toast. "Stupid toaster." She muttered before devouring a slice while clearing the butter away and looking around for her jacket. "My jacket?" She asked Yomi.

Yomi merely pointed it out and cuddled back under the covers, most likely to return to slumber.

"Thanks. I'll be back later, Don't get in any fights." She said in basically one breath, sticking the toast in her mouth as she picked up her jacket to slip it on.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

 _"I'm coming, I'm coming."_ She rolled her eyes, pocketing her phone and keys and trying to put her arms into her jacket and open the door at the same time. Managing to open the door revealed a tall man in a black suit causing Riley to freeze. "Err." She managed around the toast.

The man forced a box, something she only then noticed, into her arms forcing her to take a step back. _"Shit."_ Riley moved to put the box down but suddenly had two boxes in her arm, nearly knocking her breakfast out of her mouth. Placing the boxes by the scythe she looked back up to see the man already leaving. Grabbing the toast so she could call after him, he suddenly turned back around with a curt, "Here." Handing over a black credit card and walking off.

"What the?" She turned around to see Yomi sitting up slightly, as if preparing to leap into action. To aid or hinder was unknown but Riley was still just befuddled. Looking down at the packages she saw the number 104 printed on the side of both boxes. "For Haihane maybe?"

"Hurry up Riley! We're going to be late!" Genta called out to her from the corridor, already hitting the stairs.

"Fuck- Yeah just give me a second." She turned to Yomi and gestured vaguely at the boxes. "Er, when Haihane gets up tell her there's a package for her?" She sounded unsure but didn't have time to ponder on the weird delivery for very long. "I got to run, see you later." Putting the toast back in her mouth, she pulled the door closed before noticing she still held the black card and pocketed as she dashed for the stairs. She was definitely going to be late.


End file.
